Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses, methods for controlling an apparatus, and storage media.
Description of the Related Art
In robot systems in which a robot works with a worker, it is essential to ensure the safety of the worker. To achieve this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-283448 states that a light curtain or the like is used to separate the operation range of a robot from the work range of a worker, and when the worker enters the operation range of the robot, the robot is stopped, or the driving speed of the robot is decelerated to a predetermined speed or less.
However, there is a problem that although a worker working with a robot knows what the movement of the robot is like, the robot stops or slows as the worker just approaches the robot, leading to a decrease in the overall work efficiency of the robot system.
With the above problem in mind, the present invention has been made. The present invention provides a technique for improving the work efficiency of a robot system in which a robot works with a human worker while ensuring the safety of the worker.